2014.04.03 - Pistolero in the House
Day two of DEFEX 2014 and a lot of the vendors have settled in, in earnest. There have been several public demonstrations -- though obviously not of anything truly destructive. Still, the show has everything from conventional arms to the latest in personal body armor to cutting edge vehicle and transport designs. In fact, the centerpiece of the expo, this year, is a collection of new vehicles created by the D.o.D. in cooperation with DARPA and other such research powerhouses. There are a pair of sleek hummers with stealth technology and various armaments and trio of personal VTOL transports that are something of a cross between a jetpack and a gyrocopter, also variously outfitted. The collection displays a versatility ranging from anti-insurgent countermeasures to advanced search and rescue. Beyond that, however, all the big name players are represented, along with several mid-sized and smaller shops. The dress code is largely business casual, the security personnel are in black, and the undercover security personnel... well, they're around, too -- in a room full of people who know what undercover looks like. So... yeah. There are a couple of food areas along one side, but no alcohol is being served, simply because of the nature of too many of the displays. Cinque makes his weigh into the convention accompanied by Apple. He has been to several of these functions, and he realizes it is probably best to come with a little bit of added protection. There was the guy who wanted to bring a bunch of vermin during the Wayne Expo. The technology mishap during the Hammer Expo, just last week he was at a simple auction that turned almost into a massacre, so lucky this time gets to be accompanied this evening by Apple and Lunair for protection. Cinque shows a credentials for one of Project Cadmus's dummy corporation that sells and buys military equipment, and makes his way into the conference. Fujiko Yokohama has snuck into some of these things, at least the ones open to the public. She's never been to one of these secure ones. She protested a bit at the invitation, she's not got any security training, nor does she have an earpiece, which as everyone knows, all bodyguards need. She does however have some dark sunglasses, which are also essential to looking appropriately bodyguardish, so there she is, in her job interview suit and some nifty shades, walking next to Cinque, trying to look like a stone cold killer...though perhaps a stone cold killer who doesn't spend a lot of time walking in heels would be more accurate. Vic Sage arrives at the Expo using a press pass to get in. He is here for a few reason last on the list is actually coverign this for his blog. No The question is here sans mask for the dual purposes of finding some personal protection equipment and to see if he can't scare up some less than legal activity to expose. The Question realizes that he needs body armor and some weapons if he is going to keep up with the huntress and her wreckless ways. As such he is browsing convential weapons and cests first while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Fantomex has no credentials, what he has is the ability to misdirect everyone and everything into believing he has important credential and high level clearance, as well as that he is wearing a two-piece fashionable outfit instead of his white and black costume (with mask, of course). He came mostly to see what interesting pieces of futuristic technology are going to be used to shot him next year. But if he can 'liberate' some cool designs for his private collection of valuable and useless information, he won't let the opportunity pass. His kleptomania demands so. Besides, he is a master thief. From Fance. Joanna Black emerges from the ladies' restroom. Only she's not Joanna Black. According to the badge clipped neatly onto her suit jacket she's Elizabeth Stoddard, a low level VP for Lockheed Martin who's just here to provide some facetime for the company at these sort of expos. Joanna doesn't look entirely out of place, the suit at least fits her and she has grudgingly applied some makeup to seem more the saleswoman, but she's still a little off. Nevertheless, she walks confidently onto the show floor in her flats, glancing this way and that. Lunair is following along with Cinque, although she could meet up with Frank if he wishes along the way. She seems fond of the fellow in her own, odd way. Still, she is looking after Cinque for the most part and only familiar in passing with some of the faces. She is nicely dressed enough, although - no heels. Heels are murder on one's feet and legs. Still, she seems glad enough to quietly explore along and keep an eye out for Cinque and Miss Apple. If she gets to say hi to Frank Castle, all the better! Patrick is curious about DEFEX 2014, has been since he found out about it form...various sources of his. His fiance is more than anything the reason he is curious about anything, and willing to take the risks to see what it is all about. It was easy enough to figure out a company with an invite that was not going to show up, and insert one of his throwaway identities into thier computers and list him as comming. Which is why he has made it, appearing in a perfectly tailored black suit with a small ID badge clipped to it declairing his name to Patryk Erskine of Friedrich Kruppe AG, and a pair of horn rimmed glasses. While Patryk Erskine, and he knows it is a risk using that name but could not help himself given the groups of people that tend to show up at Defense Expos, has started making the rounds looking at what there is to see with no apparent body guard or assistant he has also kept his suit running on passive scanning enteirly to keep from accidently triggering any security with it. The increadibly attentive, or possibly obsessivly so, might notice the light of information scrolling across the lenses of his glasses as he uses it to display the HUD from his suit. Such expos always need muscle. Just plain dumb fellas to carry the various crates and tables and such into the large areas. Dressed in a plain black shirt, black hat, and matching aviators Frank has his appropriate id badge showing him as one of the mules. The Various scars on his face perhaps standing out a bit. With a wide gait he crosses the showroom floor. Body armor catching his eye. Stopping he hooks his thumbs in his belt loops and peruses for a moment. Miranda Tate, CEO of Trutina Enterprises, blends in well to the people around her. Her hair is done up in a loose roll, her make-up is flawless, and her clothing is perfectly suitable for the occasion, if somewhat upscale. But, then, she is a CEO. It's not out of place. There is a man at her back and a young woman at her side. She saw many of the booths, yesterday, but there's always more to see. Her eyes scan the faces and, with a pleasantly professional and politely neutral mask, she looks to see where there may be interesting goings on. Cinque adjusts his bowtie in the side mirror of an urban warfare assault vehicle, before looking down at the brochure to read some of the vehicle's features. After a few moments, he turns his attention over to Apple, "Thank you for coming. You look nice. I am not going to stay that long. I am going to look at a few models, and throw out some business cards." Cinque walks towards another exhibit and says, "I will probably try to fill out on snacks too. I didn't get a chance to eat before coming here." Cinque pretends to look at his watch and smirks at Lunair, "We have been for awhile, and no one is trying to kill someone. Someone needs to hire the security company for this event for all the events in the area." Fantomex wanders around the displays aimlessly observing the people and quite amused at 'reading' than more than a few that are not what they seem to be. Maybe it was to be expected, this being Gotham. No one he would recognize except for one. He blinks surprised at seeing Lunair here, then goes to greet the young woman. Because although Fantomex shouldn't be here in any way, mode or form, he just can't resist the temptation to do something foolish. He even drops the illusion for her. "Well, superheroes need to go to these kind of things. Crazy people go to them, so we need to be there just in case one of the crazy people isn't on the good guy team." says Fujiko to Cinque as they head inside. "And you look nice too. Nice hair." She giggles at her comment, looking about the con from behind her glasses. The giggling probably ruins the effect, but the glasses certainly do help. She even /feels/ more bodyguardy. Joanna Black doesn't seem terribly interested in much of the hardware. Sure, she glances at brochures and quietly appraises the goods, but she's more interested in the people. Her eyes often glance towards the name badges of the various presenters, as if comparing them to some list in her head. 'Elizabeth' never lingers at a booth for very long, flitting from here and there and collecting literature as she goes. Probably just around for the after-hours booze, that one. Vic is looking around and spots a rather impressing looking pistol. Vic picks it up and looks at it examining it and judging it's feel and weight. The Vendor notices this and comes over to address him. "Oh I see you have good taste. That is our newest model top of the line! the M-77 Paladin, it's great pistol my friend. It will do anything you need it to. Home defense, hell you can take that thing big game hunting. and it feels good in that doesnt it." "Yes it's certainly impressive. High caliber very light weight. Is this thing even street legal? I mean a 24 shot clip on something that can fire .500 caliber smith&wessens who would need this?" The question asks. "I don't know sir but you picked it up. perhaps maybe you do?" The Vendor quips back with a smile. Lunair is quiet. "The food does look really nice," She agrees with Cinque and nods to Miss Apple, too. "And yeah, I'm impressed." There were more tensions at - well, a lot of places now that she thinks about it. She smiles, waves to Frank. Aviators, huh. She seems a little amused at the look. And then suddenly, A WILD FRENCH GUY APPEARS! Fortunately, Lunair's out of pokeballs and boggles that he drops the illu-- wait. What. Her eyes widen, equally surprised. "Hello there." She greets the Fantomex (not just ANY Fantomex, THE). She's doing her best not to get distracted, at least. And she often seems to look around, almost out of habit. Patrick does much the same as Joanna Black. He has seen and had training with a lot of things just a step or two more advanced than most of what is on display, but here and there he does stop when he finds something interesting. Like a booth with a company creating knives out of advanced ceramics. Who wouldn't be interested in a blade that is invisable to airort security scanners and compleatly unneffected by things like magnetic force fields? Or, he gets momentarily distracted from the bladed weapon by the booth next to it. "Oh my, that is the M-77 Paladin isn't it?" He asks in a slightly German accented voice. Is it still slightly top heavy or did they fix the balance problems that the initial models had?" He asks looking both towards Vic and the Vendor. Vic is slightly surprised when the man with the accent comes by but then offers him the pistol to hold. "Here see for yourself". The Vendor then pipes in "Yes yes, We've work hard to fix the balance lower the weight and kick back. See they vented the barrel so that it actually with give less kick than a smaller caliber weapon of a similar size. and if you can tell they balanced it so the center of gravity sit comfortably over the hand." Castle is admiring some of the more lightweight body armors. Circling it slowly before departing and moving on. When he sees Lunair he tips the shades and nods at her. He does not know the other folks though so he just lingers nearby eaves dropping on the pistol conversation while saying over his shoulder to Lunair. "Need some inspiration? Or just pallin' around?" Who knows, maybe she can just create anything. He doesn't so he fishes for info on her in this way. Cinque wonders why no one ever mentions his bowtie looks cool. Cinque raises his arms in absent shrug before walking towards some of the vehicles that are equipped with stealth technology. There is a particular model that captures his interests that seems to have a better power to energy ratio when using stealth." Cinque makes a mental note to see if can get Cadmus to acquire the entire company, or at least the technology, so he can reverse engineer it. Cinque turns his attention back to Apple, "Are you ready get some snacks, or would you like to keep walking through exhibits?" Fantomex bows dramatically. "Mademoiselle Lunair," he greets, "I shouldn't be surprised to find you in a weapon expo. But your presence brightens my day, as well as this impressive display of destructive technology. Would you like to some company today? Maybe you fancy a soda, or a high caliber automatic shotgun of Latverian design? They are good in the case of... unexpected ninja attacks." Patrick nods a thank you to Vic as he takes the gun. He takes a second to familierize himself with the feel and try a coule of test draws from a nonexistant side holster. "Hmm, yes much better. It could still use the loss of about a half ounce off the left hand side but very nice." He offers the weapon back to Vic, or the seller if he is done with it. "A bit...over powered unless one is dealing with the superhuman groups though, well that or the chance of ending with a hippo wondering into your home. Jah?" Joanna Black finds her mark. It took a bit of wandering, which brings 'Elizabeth' closer to some of the other expo crashers, but she at last is in a position to make the trip worthwhile. One of the mid-level arms companies, really just a subsidiary, has sent one of its senior officers to the expo. Currently engaged in conversation with a potential buyer, Joanna has the misdirection that she needs to swoop in. To the untrained eye she merely passes behind him, but those more attuned to the art of thieves might see 'Elizabeth' cleanly relieve the executive of his cellphone. Lunair smiles to Frank. She tilts her head. "Maybe both. Yup." And free snacks! She politely doesn't mention that she's looking out after Cinque and spending time with Miss Apple, too. That is how Lunair do. She looks to Cinque. "That is a neat Bowtie," She offers. Hey, why not? And for now she's distracted. Lunair's world is a bouncy one, full of myriad wonders. It's sort of like turning a puppy loose at a potted plant and shoes on the floor convention. Lunair pauses at the dramatic bow. Her eyes widen a bit. "Um. Hello, there..." She offers. She seems uncertain how to react to this. But she listens to Fantomex and smiles politely. "It's wonderful to see you, too. And umm, sure. I could get a soda or something. And those do sound handy." Apparently Lunair DOES have to deal with unexpected ninja attacks, but if they were expected ninja attacks, one should demand a discount or refund on the ninja. Or how did that work... To Frank and Fantomex then, "How are you?" And Lunair always seems to be looking after something. Maybe she's just protective. Apple, aka Fujiko, is busy trying to do the whole security thing. She eyes the French fellow talking to Lunair, but Lunair seems to have it all under control. Apple nods to the stranger, "Hello." Then to Cinque, "Huh? Well, I'm just following you around Mr. Cinque. So, it's really alla bout what you are wanting. Pretty neat stuff to look at." Kilroy has been busy lately, so busy that his review of certain industries has been remiss. It isn't his favorite aspect of the economy but it is still important and his grandfather taught him to shepherd well. He hadn't expected team members to ve here so while he might wave he keeps low profile and scans the room. the Vendor takes the gun back. "What you do with the gun is you business my friend. I would say you never know what could happen the world is dark and full of terrors. You never know hwat you might have to fight off." Vic nods "Yes gotham isn't exactly the safest place around." Vic then walks away from the booth and makes his way to an area with body armors. It's a bit crowded with Frank Lunair fantomex all stand around. Vic looks them over noting different facts about them determining whether or not they need to be followed. "Excuse me," Vic says as he tries to squeeze through the crowd to look at the armor. "sorry excuse me" Vic says once more to the group then turns to the vendor. "Oh these look nice. I'm looking for something i can wear under my suit for when I'm out reporting on dangerous situations. I was recently shot and I feel I could use something to protect me" Frank grunts at the answer, a wry grin taking form for all of a tenth of a second. "Figures." All he says now. With Vic coming more near he appraises the man from the corner of his eyes beneath the shades. His words on being shot cause a little smirk before he turns back to Lunair. "Good tech here. All it a bit out of my reach though." Until he pulls it ffrom a fallen foe. Kilroy scans the area but his potent abilities, prying secrets where others find none forces him to choose his battles. Nothing world killing here. He turns in his badge and moves on, off into the side exit. Patrick nods at the salesman and Vic. It is true that Gotham is a dangerous place, although he has never really needed guns to be one of the more dangerous people in the fights he has had there. Not that anyone in the room would know anything about that. It is while he is once more thanking the vendor, and picking up some of his promotional materials he spots something. Hmm, now what are the chances someone pick pocketing a cell phone at an event like this would be just normal petty crime? Yeah, he figured it would be that small a chance too. The real question, is it going to be just industrial espiange or something more? The clone with the fake ID slips through the crowds keeping his eye on the woman waiting to get closer and working on making a decsion about what to do about the theft if anything. As the crowds wander through, look at weapons, and generally talk shop. There are quiet demonstrations in many of the booths. And there's a fellow in a green uniform showing off the DoD vehicles to those that are interested. Among the interested is a well-dressed European man with a golden smile and a recognizably Spanish accent. For those that are up on international celebrity circles, he's a minor, distant cousin to the Spanish king who has a reputation for being a playboy. Being seen at an event like this? It's nothing more than something to add to his reputation. Still, he creates a stir, just because he choose to. It's nothing dangerous, mind. He just likes to be a little flashy and so he's showing off for the lady on his arm with a pair of pistols from a vendor near the hummer display. Pistol tricks, nothing more -- just playing the gunslinger and swinging the unloaded weapons around like a little boy with a pair of Lone Ranger revolvers. Most people's reaction? "Idiot." Joanna Black transitions seamlessly back into her Elizabeth Stoddard role after the quick score. She puts distance between herself and the booth that she stole from and attempts to blend back into the crowd of movers, shakers, and dangerously disturbed individuals who are entirely too infatuated with explosions. With the crowd gathering around the spanish royal, that seems to be the right sort of place to blend in on her way to making what Joanna is sure is going to be another successful escape. She stops on its edge and other stop behind her to watch the pistol tricks. If they served drinks it would be perfect. "oh?" Vic says raising an eyebrow and looking back at Frank. "what do you recommend if you don't mind me asking? My line of work and the fact that I spend most of my time in old gotham make it so that I'm not a stranger to gunfire I need somethign i can wear often with being too incumbered." Cinque makes his way to the snack table and finally takes the time to see who else is at the expo. There are a couple of familiar faces that he has encountered with alter ego, but the rest of the people are strangers. He does shake hands in attempt to get rid of man that is going on long tirade about needing investors to help mass producing weapons that have already been proved ineffective against superheroes. The man walks away after making one final sales pitch, "I got two words for you. Hypno-Hustler. Think about it, and get back to me." Cinque rolls his eyes a bit and peers over at Apple, "Well, that was fun." He turns to watch the pistol tricks next. Of course unexpected ninja attacks happen all the time. Twice in Gotham this year for Fantomex, and it is not even April. He is, however, drawing some attention, and he was supposed to be sneaking around. That is also typical of him. Still, he does manage to produce a can of soda and an automatic shotgun for Lunair. "Oh, look at the time," he notes, "daylight savings just stole an hour from all Frenchmen in the world. Someday I will learn how steal time back. For now, I have to bid you adieu." He bows, and sneaks away. Patrick can see the perfect approach just sort of materialize before him. With a smoothness born of a lot of physical training and a little skill he slides past a random server with a tray full of drinks that while nonalchololic at least look fairly elegant picking up two before anyone normal might notice he was there he ends up deposting himself next to the woman with the badge calling her Elizabeth Stoddard. "One has to vonder just how the glitteratti types get invited to these kinds of events." He says by way of catching her attention before offering 'Elizabeth' a drink. "Pardon my intrusion but I could not help but notice a beautiful woman such as yourself and think she deserved a flute of champagne...or whatever it is they are actually serving here since the alchohole is verboten till after the toys are put up." Lunair's even run into the Hand at least once or twice. Yikes. She smiles. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you. I owe you one!" She waves to Fantomex. She - pauses, bows back. "Be well and have a good evening." She seems surprised, but mostly pleasantly. She listens to Cinque and Apple, smiling faintly to Apple. "I met him before. He seems okay. Really French," Lunair ponders this. She's not sure what it means, but she goes with it. She watches the pistol tricks and hms softly. "That's really good but kind of silly, I guess?" Showing off is both good and bad. She glances to Frank. A smile at his wry grin. "want anything to eat or drink?" She offers. "And what cha mean out of reach?" Financially? Hmm. Lunair looks quietly concerned. The Question gets a curious glance. "Friend of yours?" The pistolero continues his tricks until someone in security comes by and quietly asks him to stop. They're pleasant about it and he's unabashed. Nevertheless, he does as he's asked, putting his arm around his date and the booth babe, giving them both a squeeze. From there, he wanders to look at the hummers and it's clear he's boasting about how he could so easily purchase such a thing, for all that he has no need of it. "But, perhaps my cousin, the king, would like one..." Vic gives the lovely young lady a warm smile. "no I don't know him but he seems knowledgable and I'm frankly am not. So I thought I'd ask him what he recommends" Joanna Black smiles up at Patrick when he offers 'Elizabeth' a flute of something bubbly and yellow. The expression almost looks like it hurts. Not every element of the disguise is foolproof. "Probably just apple juice." She replies to Patrick before taking a sip from the glass. "Sparkling, but just apple juice." Joanna can't help but smirk as security shuts down the gun demonstration at the gun show and then shrugs her shoulders at Patrick. "He's a European cowboy." 'Elizabeth' ventures. "And he's got a pretty girl. That sells guns, in my line of work. Not really any different from a sports car. It's all red meat and machismo." Frank doesn't know Vic, and wasn't talking to him so he just kinda turns and listens to Lunair. Nothing personal, Castle is simply not a sociable guy. He is just following up on leads and taking in the sights as he does. "Nah." He says in regards to anything to eat or drink. As he watches the pistol antics he scowls a bit. "Eh. Pimps and drug dealers usualy carry Mossbergs and High-points." He shrugs now and studys the crowd a little more. "The Hypno Hustler? Is that seriously a weapon?" asks Fujiko as she stands next to Cinque. Of course, her gaze flits over to Lunair after asking her question. "Like...they really make that? Is it a porn ray or something?" "I think he is a villain that did a disco thing, or maybe it was funk." Cinque raises his arms in a shrug and shakes his head as the pistolero is told to stop. He steps away from the food table, and starts to look at some of the smaller vendors. Cinque chuckles a bit and says, "So would a porno ray cause people to want to be porn stars, or would if feel the area with loud porno music. Both are kinda disturbing." Patrick gives 'Elizabeth' a smile that he personaly labled his charming smile number 7. He can perfectly understand the having difficulty with certian parts of disguises, small talk always was the bane of his own. "I don't know, I always though a bit of elligance and proper design should be enough to sell weapons. Quality over flash and all." While the security is distracted dealing with the man doing pistol tricks Patrick tries a bit of pick pocketing of his own. The phone that "Elizabeth' picked up earlier is his target, but unlike her he does not intend to keep it. Just lay a finger on it for a second so that he can detach part of his suit, just enough of it so that he can use it as a tracking device later and intercept any transmissions from the phone. If he gets bored, he might even try hacking it later just to see if he can figure out what on it she might be interested in. Of course he is not nearly as skilled as Joanna Black, but then he is young and his skills are programed in and have not been used much outside of training scenarios till recently. Vic nods and watch them leave. vic then looks around taking the stranger's info into account and buys the best one he could afford. Then vic begins to just walk around listening on on people looking around for who ever looks suspicious. Considering perhaps buying a gun. Vic looks at the trick shot man and appreciates the man's skill he watches him and waits thinking maybe such an expert can give him some advice on getting a gun. It's probable a man like that would be quite flattered to be asked for his advice. He walks slowly around the hummer display, murmuring into his date's ear and pointing thing out her. Whatever he says to her, it makes her giggle and occasionally blush. Lunair listens and ponders. A porno ray. Hm. SHe's not so sure about that. She looks to Frank, and tilts her head. "Okay," She nods. "And that's true. Bigger guns are more expensive and harder to get," She notes. "Usually doesn't take much..." But then, she watches Cinque, too. She is curious and amused by the wealthy European. It's all a bit much for Lunair to take in. Still, sh has a soda! Sip. Joanna Black continues to sip from the glass. It's a good way to cover for the slight creasing of her brow, the only concession to her surprise that manifests on her features. She does feel Patrick probing for the phone, but Joanna seems more surprised that he doesn't take it back. It suddenly feels very hot in her pocket, metaphorically speaking. "There's no substitute for quality." She agrees. "It's always so easy to tell when you're dealing with a second-rate knockoff than with the real thing. There are a lot of companies that try and do things just as well we do at Lockheed, but..." 'Elizabeth' turns to face Patrick, taking the phone out of his reach. "We're still number one. What did you say your name was?" "How would I know Mr. Cinque? You are the one talking about Hypno-Hustlers. So...that was a guy's name then? Hey, I'm the Hypno-Hustler baby? Come back to my groovy pad after we beat down this jive turkey? Like that? My mother would so not approve." Apple continues to shadow Cinque as he walks about, "But if it was an actual gun, I think it would give you porno feelings. Like...brown chicken brown cow." Patrick could curse himself. He just never quite had the skill with picking pockets that Michael had. He can't be sure that the woman noticed, but as smooth as she lifted the phone he is not going to assume she did not. The question now, to disengage without making it obvious and getting her really curious? "Patryk Erskine. My most humble appologies for not introducing myself. You are quite right about the knockoffs. There is always something that gives them away, if not the feel something in the look." Castle nods at Lunair. Her comments on it not taking much raising his brow slightly as he considers just what the hell the girl can do! He should really do some research on that. Could come in handy since she seems to sympathise with his doings at times. Shrugging Frank says, "They usually do the job though. I got somethin' to check on though." He gives her a little nod before moving off into the crowd. His own stealth training helping him hopefully escape notice of any who be interested in it and going to follow up on those hot tips. "excuse me sir, con permiso senor" Vic says in a polite and shy manner "I would like to pick your brain about guns? I would like to know what you look for in a gun for what you do?" Vic asks thinking that though it is flashy, such an agile and elegant form with a gun would fit his fighting style rather well. "Feel is everything, Mr. Erskine." Joanna replies to Patrick. "To see is to be deceived, but to feel is to believe." She reaches into her jacket and produces a crisp business card. Elizabeth Stoddard and everything. "Trading these things is supposed to be what we do, right? Give me a call if you want some more bang for your buck. Literally. It's in the industry." 'Elizabeth' looks up into Patrick's face as she offers the card. She hasn't withdrawn yet. Lunair tilts her head. She can do lots of things! But she does stuff like look out for Cinque, say hello to Apple and sometimes help a Frank out. Lunair is a goof of many talents. And happily, she's not telepathic. "Sure thing. I won't follow you too much," She promises. Lunair's not a pest, after all. To that end, she looks a bit boggled at Apple and Cinque's conversation. "It COULD be a gun..." Uh oh. Uh oh. The Spaniard smiles to Vic as he's approached and laughs a full, vibrant laugh. "I look merely for the best, my friend," he says, manner expansive and inclusive. "You want something with a good balance in your hand, a weight that lets you know the power you're holding. Every kick should be smooth, like a shot of fine whiskey, and its touch should be smooth and warm and comfortable in your hand, like a lover's thigh." Apparently, he fancies himself a Cassanova type, too. There are a few women nearby who can't help but be attracted to the description. There are just as many, however, who roll their eyes and drift away. Patrick gives his best smile, boyish grin number 13 to be specific, as he takes the card and produces one of his own from seemingly out of nowhere. His card is a little different though, a high quality paper weave and with nothing more than the name he gave and a phone number that goes to a TeleFrank cell phone whose records show it as being purchased in Germany. "Looks are only deceptive to those that don't know what they are looking for. Of course my eye for details is why I ended up in the more hands on technical parts of the job." "Brown chicken, brown cow? Is that would be some new phrase for ..." Cinque shakes his head at the thought forming in his mind and smirks, "How is your mother? Are you talking with her again?" Cinque peers over at the spaniard and smirks, before turning his attention back to Apple and says, "I am not gong to invest in any products that have already been proven to be waste of energy that seems pointless. Vic blinks and nods thinking, trying to parse out any usuable advice from the spaniard's waxing poetic about his pistols. "I see. hhrrm, balance and feel seem to be very important factors. thank you for the insight." The exchange made, Joanna deposits the business card into her pocket with the illict cellphone. "A pleasure talking to you, Patrick." 'Elizabeth' lifts her drink a few inches or so. "And thanks for the apple juice. Big floor, got more to see." With that, she detaches herself from the conversation and starts to meander the floor again. Instead of falling back into her disguise, however, Joanna takes a roundabout route back towards the ladies' room where she entered the building. "Power, too," the Spaniard replies to Vic. He laughs heartily again. "Size matters, my friend. Let no one tell you differently." His date giggles, and he gives her a squeeze, grinning at her. Oh my! That's innuendo! Lunair looks a bit surprised by all the goings ons. But she quirks a smile. "This has been interesting. I think I might invade the snack table though," She admits. She seems a little overwhelmed by it all. Mercifully, Frank will be allowed to escape if he wants. Patrick nods and lifts his glass as well. "Of course, we must mingle after all. That is what these things are for." With a smile still on his face he moves on in a direction different than 'Elizabeth's' so that he can continue checking out the expo. He makes sure the teh he has slipped on the phone is set inert so it is not likely to be found an decides to look over some of the vehicles, specifically anything that looks motercycle like because, clone or not, he is a guy and there is something about a motercycle with built in armor and weapons that appeals to him. He can try and hack the phone later. "Brown chicken brown cow. You have to say it right. It's porno music. And I told you. Me and my mother never stopped talking. She talks a lot and I am supposed to listen." Fujiko shakes her head, about to say something but the nearby conversation throws her off track, "Wow. Umm...okay." she nods to Lunair, "So...anyhow. Mother doesn't approve of anything I do lately. She's all about me getting married to someone rich now." Joanna Black retreats into the restroom. She takes a stall, removing the business card from Patrick and the cellphone she took. Not wanting to leave it entirely, she removes the SIM card after a moment's hesitation. Lesser value, but still useful. Placing what's left on the back of the toiler, Joanna then...disappears. Poof, gone. Vic suddenly imagines Huntress plugging an arrow into the spaniard. "Yes as I've heard." "Well I think I have enough to make a good purchasing decision. Gracis senor y que tengas una noche devetida" Vic says and slowly backs away. "Of course, of course, seÃ±or. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" With that, the Spaniard puts his arms around his date's waist once more, whispers into her ear, and exits stage right to find a more secluded spot in the convention center to do what he thinks he does best. (And it's not, actually, what others may think he thinks he does best.) The display floor is slowly emptied of people and the demonstrations are locked down and put away, leaving only the night security behind to guard the place and keep their silent watch. Category:Log